A Desperate Kind Of Love
by DarkestxHearts
Summary: A (Potential Collection) Of Kolvina One-Shot(s) set in the Nikita-verse. Kolvina & Mikita (I suck at summaries, but they're basically star crossed assassins, could it get any better?)


Hi guys! I know I'm a little behind schedule on updating TWATL, but I promise I'm working on it! Anyways, for those of you who don't know, I've recently started a Nikita rewatch and fell in love with the show all over again ( if you haven't watched it, I HIGHLY recommend it - all four seasons are on Netflix and I can guarantee you'll love Michael and Nikita. I think they're the best ship to have ever come out of a CW show, INCLUDING Kolvina. There are no unnecessary love triangles or any of that bullshit, just two damaged people basically loving each other back to life in such a beautiful way.) And, of course, this idea popped into my head along the way. This will kinda give me an outlet to beat my writer's block whenever it rears it's ugly head basically.

I'm debating turning this into a series of decently sized one shots, probably one per episode if I'd wager a guess. Nikita is fairly complicated, but here's the quick run down: Division is a secret, black ops government organization funded by the US government. Percy runs it, he's a nasty but smart SOB who always dresses impeccably. Amanda handles all the psychological stuff there. She's mentioned here but you don't meet her. Michael is Percy's right hand man who has history with Nikita. Division takes people from prison/death row who they think have potential, fake their death, and then train them to be assassins. Davina and Kol's backstories here kinda lean more towards their TWATL ones only modernized. I haven't decided how far I'm taking those yet...I think that's it? Let me know if you're confused at the end and I can try and clarify :). Title inspired by NF's "Wait".

* * *

 **BLACK ARROW [1X01]**

 ** _Davina's POV_**

She rested her forearms on the bar in front of her, smiling sweetly at the bartender before ordering herself a strawberry lemonade vodka - her personal favorite. The man complied without asking to see any form of identification, and though she carried her own, personally constructed fake one, she was grateful for it. The less of an impression she made, the less likely anyone at the party would be to put a name with her face - even a name that wasn't hers - the better.

She casually glanced to her left, hiding her profile behind her mocha-colored locks, and spotted Percy, looking as calm, cool, and collected as ever. His suit was tailored and cut to perfection, as it always had been from the moment she'd first seen him peering down at she and the recruits of her class from operations like a vulture waiting for it's opportunity to swoop in and finish the weakest of them off. Division called it "Cancellation" - a fancy word for dealing with disappointing recruits or agents who would either never be able to carry out orders or who had outlived their usefulness by a bullet to the cerebral cortex.

She preferred to call it what it was - murder.

A man in an equally dashing suit approached him, and though she looked down, appearing to be fiddling with something on her phone, allowing her hair to fall like a curtain over her shoulder, further shielding her face from view, she focused nearly all of her energy into overhearing their conversation.

" _Glad you're able to be here, Percy,"_ the man - a Senator or some higher up from the sounds of it, greeted.

" _That makes one of us,"_ Percy shot back sardonically, and Davina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her former boss' tone. She'd been free of him nearly a year and she could tell nothing had changed. The weight of her Sig rested heavy against her inner thigh in that moment, and she wished for nothing more than the chance to put a bullet right between his eyes - for her family, for the girl she could've been, for the woman he and Amanda had warped her into.

She took a calming breath, reining herself in. She'd get her opportunity. Nikita had promised her as much. Even if it was emptying a clip into his dead corpse after her mentor finished him off, Nikita had sworn she would help her. Division had taken someone she'd loved too. And now they were going to burn it all to ash, she, Nikita, and Alex - who was knee deep in the belly of the beast now, infiltrating Division, posing as a new recruit. Division had killed her family in much the same way they'd taken Davina's from her.

The man speaking to Percy threw some potentially threatening accusations his way - suggesting Division was responsible for some high-level espionage activities not sanctioned by the US government - but Percy was ready for him. If there was one thing she'd learned about Percy from her two years in that hellhole of an underground bunker, it was that you could knock Percy down a peg or two, but he'd rise soon afterwards. He could be down, but he was never out.

" _You work for us. Remember that."_ She could almost feel the answering smirk plastered across Percy's goddamn face.

" _I work for whoever happens to be sitting in your chair,"_ he responded smugly. " _That person tends to come and go."_ She chanced a glance to her right in that moment, feeling panic well up in her chest as she caught sight of Michael making his way through the crowd, headed for Percy, no doubt to report back after making a routine sweep of the area.

Michael. Percy's right hand with a heart of pure gold. The man who had saved her life that night in the English countryside so many years ago, though he hadn't put the pieces together on that front yet. Good, honest, duty-driven Michael. For the life of her, she still couldn't understand why Michael was so loyal to Division, but he was, and he believed her to be dead. Everyone at Division did. Percy, Michael, the mercurial tech named Birkhoff, and Amanda, who could twist you in so many mental knots you'd never be able to determine up from down again. When you originated in Psy-Ops she guessed she could expect no less.

As far as anyone knew, she'd been gunned down on a mission overseas. Well, there was one person inside Division who knew the truth, someone not even Nikita knew about.

As Michael passed her, close enough to feel his body heat as he did so, the barkeep placed her drink on the bar. She picked it up, taking a deep breath, her thanks coming out as barely above a whisper, and she made to move to a safer vantage point, only to immediately whirl upon seeing that Michael and Percy were now practically right next to her. She turned her back on them, hiding her mouth casually behind her drink as she spoke into her comm.

"They're at the bar," she breathed.

" _On it, headed that way now."_ She could practically see Nikita's smile in her mind's eye. " _You ready to see how great resurrection feels, kiddo?"_ Davina chuckled lowly.

"Born ready, Sensei," she quipped. Michael might've been the one to train her, like he'd trained Nikita, but she had been the one to take Davina under her wing when they were recruits. Davina had been the youngest recruit Division had ever had at thirteen. Typically, recruits were in their late teens or older, but hers had been a special case. Even though 19 year old Nikita had been dealing with some tough shit herself when they'd met, she'd become almost like a pseudo mother figure to her, and that bond had carried over once they'd both made agent status.

"Black Arrow was blown," she heard Michael report. "Nikita sabotaged the op." Davina smirked, not just for their victory, but at the way Nikita's name sounded like a caress rolling off Michael's tongue. She'd always known there was something between them - some unspoken, deep-seated attraction she knew neither would admit to. She'd been rooting for them from the start, and even though they were on opposing sides at the moment, she knew if Nikita could make him see sense, he would join them in a heartbeat and the rest, as they said, would be history.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Find her," Percy shot back, she heard Michael sigh momentarily before replying.

"I need to pull in assets from the field. We trained Nikita to be a ghost. Finding her when she doesn't want to be found is next to impossible." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Michael move to take a sip of champagne, no doubt out of irritation just as Nikita rounded the corner, looking just as beautiful, if not more so, than she ever had in their time at Division.

"Hey guys," she greeted, as if they were old pals. "Thought I heard my name." Davina had to stifle a laugh as Michael's shoulders tensed, almost as if he'd choked at the sight of her, and that thought caused a wide grin to spread across her lips. Michael could act like an emotionless soldier all he wanted, but when it came to Nikita, he could never quite seem to put on the same show, and everyone knew it.

Whilst Michael and Percy were overcoming their shock at seeing her, Nikita's dark eyes darted behind them, meeting Davina's green ones, and in an instant, Davina knew that was her cue.

"Speaking of ghosts," she began, stepping away from the bar, revealing herself to the men who had made her. She walked around them and joined Nikita, finally locking eyes with the both of them. Percy stared at her for a moment, their eyes meeting for a split second, before they closed in disbelief and he released a heavy sigh. Michael, on the other hand, looked about as taken aback as she'd ever seen him. She knew she looked different from when he'd last seen her, more grown up.

She'd been a girl when she'd escaped Division. Now, she was a woman, and she knew how to dress the part. Her scarlet, strapless dress sported a geometric cut out just below her breasts, displaying a triangle of sun kissed skin, and reached just past her knee with a substantial slit that traveled up to mid thigh. Beige six inch heels put her closer to Michael's height, though he still had her by several inches. Her hair - that had been shoulder length for the entirety of her tenure at Division - now had grown past her shoulder blades and was left in natural waves.

Nikita had helped her in the makeup department - an impressive feat when considering the Nikita she'd met all those years ago - only accentuating her eyelashes with mascara and leaving the rest natural. She'd also gotten an additional set of piercings and her cartilage done, each sporting small, golden hoops. A small act of defiance on her part, but she hadn't stopped there.

An intricately detailed lion's head graced in inside of her right wrist - a constant reminder to herself who she truly was - a truth that only one person on earth new. Not even Nikita knew the truth of it. The ink had acted like a pact between she and her mentor, for Nikita had a phoenix spanning her hip. They'd gotten them together.

"So, I see that Nikita has roped you into her silly little revenge mission," Percy challenged, narrowing his icy blue eyes at her in a way that used to frighten her. There was murder there, and she had no doubt if they weren't in public, he'd wrap his hands around her throat and choke the life from her right then and there.

"Believe it or not, I left on my own. You and Amanda tried to brainwash me like you do every other recruit, but even as young as I was, you couldn't purge me of all of my humanity," she shot back.

"Says the girl who undertook and completed her first kill mission at fourteen." He said it in that way of his that made her feel impossibly small. "You had such promise, Davina. Amanda warned me that Nikita was influencing you. Unfortunate for me and Division that I didn't notice it until it was too late." She knew he truly didn't care about any of them. All the agents of Division were expendable to him - all legally dead and gone anyways. Who could miss someone who'd already been laid to rest in a shallow grave years before?

His eyes flicked to something behind she and Nikita then, and an acidic smile tugged up the corner of his mouth.

"Unfortunate for your boyfriend, too." For a moment - for one bone chilling, terror induced moment - she feared he had discovered them. Romantic relationships weren't allowed in Division. If you had to maintain one for the sake of your civilian cover, like Nikita had, then that was fine, as long as you didn't get to close. Percy viewed it as a weakness. And if that person prevented you from doing your job, or even worse, you began to delude yourself into thinking you could have someone of your own without Division knowing, well, they were...taken care of.

She merely tilted her chin in defiance, forcing herself not to react to his presence. She hoped he played the part of spurned would-be lover as well as she intended to play the part of heartbreaker.

Refusing to meet his eyes until she had no choice as he came to stand adjacent Michael, she finally glanced away from Percy, steeling herself, and green met amber. He looked good - better than he ever had during their time at Division. Gone was the troublemaking, mercurial, cunning teenager she'd grown close to. He was a man now, from the cut of his suit, to the neatly trimmed beard he sported - no doubt inspired by Michael's. He would never admit it to anyone, but he admired the man who'd trained them, and like Michael would follow Percy off a cliff, he would follow Michael.

"Kol," she said shortly, schooling her features as the mischievous grin she used to chase after graced his features. He looked her up and down appraisingly, sticking to the script they'd carefully constructed so long ago.

"Davina Claire," her name - not her real name, but her fabricated one - rolled off his tongue in much the same way Nikita's had rolled off Michael's. "It's been a long time." Not as long as everyone else thought, but longer than she would've liked. The last time their paths had crossed, they'd been lucky Michael had hand selected him for a mission that Nikita had decided they'd make go sideways. That'd been nearly three months ago. All they'd had time for was a brief joining of their lips before their paths diverged once more, but it had to be enough for now.

Until they could take down Division and get Kol out, they had to play their roles to the utmost of their ability. Percy could never know how much he meant to her or vice versa.

Theirs was a desperate kind of love, but it was one worth fighting for. One day, when Division was history and Percy was dead, they could have the future Kol had envisioned for them ever since they'd been chasing each other around the gardens of her family's summer home when they were young.

"You look good," Kol offered honestly, a little too honestly from the warning glare Percy shot in his direction, but she covered for them both by giving him the most obvious fake smile of her life.

"Thanks."

"So how long have you two been in cahoots?" Percy reinserted himself. "A week? A month?" He was trying to brush off his surprise at seeing the two of them, alive, and more importantly, together, but Davina could tell it was getting to him. She, Nikita, Michael, and Kol were the best agents he'd ever had, and to have two of the four defect and team up to take him out was unsettling at best.

"The better part of a year," Davina responded tersely, and Percy's eyebrows rose.

"You two have been planning this for some time then, huh?" His tone was demeaning, like he was speaking to two of his misbehaving children.

"I want you to know I can get to you and hit you where it hurts the most," Nikita shot back, and Davina took a small sip of her drink, allowing her mentor to steer the conversation. Although they were partners, Nikita always ended being the alpha. Davina didn't know if that was more because she saw her as a natural leader or if it was the maternal vibes she gave off whenever speaking with she or Alex, but like Kol with Michael, and Michael with Percy, she'd follow Nikita anywhere.

"My feelings?" Percy challenged, but Nikita wasn't amused.

"Your funding," she corrected sternly. "Tonight was just a taste. I'm gonna take you apart, piece by piece, mission by mission." Davina chose not to hide her victorious grin at Nikita's threats. Percy either didn't notice or didn't care enough to comment. Michael shot her a warning glare, as if she returned to Division now all would be forgiven and the slate would be wiped clean, but that was suicide. If she ever set foot in that hellhole again, it was because she was on a one way trip to cancellation.

Percy and Nikita continued to trade barbs back and forth, but she chose to tune them out. It was the same dance, different song with them. Always had been. Her eyes traveled to Kol, meeting his gaze without any reservations, seeing the torture in his eyes of being this close to one another after so long, yet unable to touch. It caused an acute pang to tear through her heart as the mere two feet seemed to be a chasm extended between them, with Division looming in the middle.

Suddenly, the building shook violently and the lights flickered, sending her crashing into Kol's arms, and he steadied her without a moment's hesitation. In only took her a second to realize Nikita had activated the car bomb outside - the diversion that would allow for their escape - and had already flown into action, disarming one Division agent posing as a waiter before stealing his gun and placing an expert shot into another, putting him down before the man even had time to react.

She began to take fire from a third, and this was when Davina finally joined in. She drew her Sig and downed the agent firing at her partner in one shot, giving Nikita the opportunity to round on Percy, Michael, and Kol. The three managed to duck behind the bar, evading her. Nikita emptied her clip in their direction before they both took off towards the kitchens with Davina throwing one glance behind her to ensure Kol was unhurt. He nodded minutely in confirmation and she set off on Nikita's heels, knowing both Kol and Michael wouldn't be far behind.

They ducked into the kitchens, heading for the service entrance that opened to an dimly lit alleyway. She watched Nikita pull a black trench coat off a hanger and go through a set of double doors, hanging a left towards the exit. Davina, knowing how close the boys were, turned right instead, melding into the shadows around the corner, and not a moment later, she heard Michael enter and watched him give chase as he followed Nikita down the hallway.

Once Michael was almost out of sight, she heard Kol enter into the kitchens, and just as he passed through the doorway, she grasped him by the lapels of his suit and all but slammed him into the wall and joined their lips together in a heated, rushed kiss. Michael wouldn't hurt Nikita - she knew that for a fact. It was almost hotwired in him to protect her, even if it meant betraying Division, and Davina also knew Nikita could never kill him. She and Kol had time, but not much of it.

They had probably a minute - two tops - before Nikita would be forced to leave, with or without her.

Kol was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against hers as they breathed in tandem, her smaller frame drawn entirely up against his larger one as they tried to commit yet another moment to memory, one that would sustain them until their paths crossed once again.

"I'm going to tell Nikita about us," she breathed finally, and she felt him tense. "Kol, I need to. I can't keep lying to her, and she needs to know she has more than just Alex on the inside. I am going crazy having to lie to her every time you come up in a conversation and I can't do it anymore...I won't," she said firmly with a shake of her head. "I am not ashamed of us, or of what we have. If anything, I think she'd understand." He seemed to think on it for a moment before he sighed, clearly giving in to what she wanted.

"Fine. You can tell her about us...just not all of it, okay, love? If Division ever got wind of who we are-"

"There would be even that much more of a bounty on both of our heads, I know," she agreed quickly, and he sucked in another deep breath before kissing her forehead, and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could freeze this moment and live in it forever.

"I'll be in touch," he promised before urging her towards the exit. "You and Nikki have thirty seconds tops before I'm going to have to provide back-up for Michael." He cast a glance to the doors before offering her a wide smile. "Knowing Nikki, she's probably already convinced Michael to let her walk away." No sooner than those words had left his mouth did a shot ring out, coming from the alley. She offered him a sorrowful look before taking off towards the exit at the end of the hall.

She found Nikita kneeling in front of Michael as he clutched his shoulder, crimson oozing between his fingers. Even from here she could tell it was a through and through. He'd be in a sling for a couple of weeks, but that would be the extent of the damage.

"It's a good wound. They'll think you tried to stop me. I'm just trying to protect you," her mentor said with a smile as she picked up his sig from the ground where he'd dropped it. Her dark eyes met Davina's then and she stood. "You ready, kid?" Davina smiled before rushing to join her as she straightened.

"Born ready, Sensei," she quipped with a wide grin before her eyes fell to Michael. "See ya, teach." She gave him a little wave over her shoulder as the two disappeared down the alley, vanishing like ghosts into the night.

Later, when they arrived back at the spacious loft Nikita had been able to commandeer that acted as their base of operations, her mentor headed straight to the computer to check for any updates from Alex. Davina reached down and undid her heels before tossing them out of the way just as her burner phone, the one she used to contact Kol with, buzzed.

 ** _Percy's upped you two to threat level 6. You're our main priority now. Michael's heading it on the home front while Amanda's working on the overseas angle. They're convinced you have funding from a foreign organization. Percy demanded we bring him both your heads and openly declared war. Thought you'd like to be in the know._**

She smiled sadly at the message before her eyes returned to her partner.

"Hey, Nikita?" The brunette looked up from the screen of her laptop expectantly. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

A/N: So, intrigued yet? Hopefully you are because I had a blast writing this and really do want to continue it as a series. Michael and Davina have a history very similar to the one Alex and Nikita share which I'll delve into later. I planted the seeds for Davina to be a Baratheon/Lannister but I might not go that way at all, we'll just see how it all goes. Anyways, let me know if you guys enjoyed this Kolvina!Assassins idea and want me to continue :)

\- Alaina


End file.
